


How Does It Feel?

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Fluff, Kingsman!Reader, Love Confessions, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse





	How Does It Feel?

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Eggsy uttered, each one more and more desperate as he watched Harry saunter into the room, tea in one hand and head buried in the case file he carried in the other.

“Yes, Eggsy?” Harry took a sip of his tea as he regarded the young man before him, seated at a table by the fire in the sitting room, paper strewn all around him, crumbled and cluttered in complete chaos.

“I’m trying to write my vows for Tilde and it all sounds like shit,” Eggsy explained, crumbling his latest paper and tossing it on top of the others, “You’re good with words, Harry. Help me?”

Harry sighed and took a seat at the table.

“I can’t say I’ve ever been in love, so I may not be the most helpful.”

Eggsy coughed. Harry thinks he’s never been in love? There’s no way, not when Y/N exists in his life, Eggsy thought.

“That’s bullshit, Harry, and you know it.”

Harry took a long sip of his tea as though considering all the possibility before continuing, “No, it really isn’t. But maybe if you tell me how you feel, I can help you find the right words?”

Eggsy abandoned his pen and paper to the table before turning to address Harry fully.

“That’s the problem. I’m not sure where to start.”

“Well, how do you feel when you look at her?”

“I don’t know, mate. Tilde’s the world. She makes me smile and I feel like my best self when I’m with her, you know?”

Harry only hummed, taking a sip of his tea before continuing, “And how do you feel when you’re holding her?”

“Harry, I never want to be doing anything else for the rest of my life. Like the pain and the fear and the stress all just disappear. It’s fuckin’ fantastic. And she smells so good, too. It’s like peaceful and shit. I don’t know, mate. Would it be silly to say it feels right? Better somehow?”

Harry clenched his jaw and gave a curt nod. As Eggsy spoke, Harry recalled a particular scent, one of your shampoo when he’d hug you upon returning from a mission, and felt the sense of belonging it gave him to have you there, reminding him that he was just a man first, not a spy or an agent, but a person with feelings and stressors and anxieties that could all be washed away when he leaned his cheek against the top of your head and took in that familiar fragrance, felt the warmth of your arms, and heard your easy sighs against his chest.

Had you always had such an effect on him? You must have, otherwise he would have noted the change. So why only now was he realizing that only you did this to him, no other friend? Maybe it was Eggsy’s words that brought you to mind. When Harry thought of his best self, he thought of you and how you motivated him to be better every day with your passion for life and your strong work ethic and your immeasurable kindness. He tried harder when you were near. He always had.

“Right?” Harry whispered in response to Eggsy, his mind still processing at full speed, “No, that wouldn’t be silly at all.”

“Harry, are you okay?” Eggsy asked as he watched Harry’s eyes dart around the room and his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Can you tell me something?”

“‘Course”

“What does it feel like when you and Tilde are apart?” Harry asked.

“Strange. It’s weird. A longing maybe? It hurts my heart to be separated because I want to share everything with her. I’d rather be doing nothing with her by my side than the most exciting things by myself, if that makes sense.”

“It does,” Harry confirms. He had often wondered why he found himself calling you while away on missions just to share something he saw in a store window or a particularly amusing thing Merlin had said. Friendship, he’d called it. But no other friend made him feel such a strange aching when parted to only be filled when joined together again. And yes, he’d rather spend a quiet evening at home with a book and your head in his lap than be most any other place alone.

Harry saw it now. He loved you. He’d always loved you. And he immediately needed to tell you.

“Will you excuse me, Eggsy?” Harry asked as he stood, abandoning the tea and papers to find you. You’d be with Merlin this time of day for your weekly debriefing.

But before he could even leave the table, in walked you and Merlin. You too carried a tea in a matching mug, though instead of having your head buried in files, you were deep in your conversation. Like two sides of a coin you were. How had he never seen before just how perfectly you fit together?

Harry took swift steps towards you. Once there, his hands had minds of their own, taking away your teacup and reaching to weave into your hair, observing your beautiful countenance, your lips reddened from the hot liquid, your eyes boring into his in confusion, your cheeks tinged a beautiful pink at your closeness.

“I get it now,” Harry whispered, stroking your head and bringing his forehead to yours.

You bit your lower lip in your nervousness and Harry felt his heart swell. It was nice not to be pushing these feelings down anymore, allowing them instead to dominate him, to control him in a way that only you could; you, his muse, his rock, his best friend, and now, finally, the love of his life.

“I’d like to kiss you. Would you find that agreeable?”

You had no words and did nothing but nod. Harry smiled wide before lifting his chin to meet your face. His hesitated a moment before allowing his lips to touch yours.

If the smell of your hair upon his return from a mission was an overwhelmingly peaceful experience, your lips were downright heavenly. Their soft silkiness moved skillfully against his own. The taste of your tea just barely perceptible was warm and calming. And the feeling of closeness and fullness upon holding you so passionately in his arms was enough to ease any confusion or sorrow. Eggsy was correct. This did feel right. This did feel better somehow. Better than anything before it and anything other.

When he pulled away, he watched your eyes flutter open and your lips gently part. You were an angel before him, his angel, and Harry was determined to make up for lost time.

“I love you,” he boldly proclaimed.

“I know,” you whispered, cupping his cheek, “I love you, too.”

Beside the two of you, Merlin had moved to Eggsy’s side, realizing the conversation you had been having was not nearly as important as Harry’s rather delayed realization.

“What did you do to him?” Merlin whispered to Eggsy.

Eggsy just shrugged as he watched you both smile and kiss and hold each other like you were seeing one another clearly for the first time.


End file.
